


touch warm, melt lips

by eatsumus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dragon Sakusa Kiyoomi, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fox Miya Atsumu, IM D WORDING OVER THAT TAG AHAHAHA, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Beta We Die™, Omega Miya Atsumu, Oviposition, Romance, Size Difference, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, but make it modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsumus/pseuds/eatsumus
Summary: Kiyoomi plucks it from his hand, his fingers bigger than the slice of the fruit. Atsumu giggles at the image in front of him; a curious dragon versus a slice of peeled apple shaped like a bunny. It is— funny.“Eat it, Kiyoomi-san,” Atsumu urges, pushing on Kiyoomi’s leg, the only part he can reach.alternatively: a self-indulgent fic about foxtsumu and dragon!omi but make it omegaverse. PWP.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 74
Kudos: 807
Collections: Explicit Oneshots





	touch warm, melt lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatsumus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsumus/gifts).



> if you think i have brain cells, you're wrong. lol anyways, i hope i got all the tags in this fic eheuheu ah, also dragons have two dicks in this fic. just so yall know lol click out now, im warning you v_v

There is a lore in their city, passed from person to person, about a dragon. This lore has never been written because, according to the village’s elders, writing this story would bring them bad luck.

Growing up, their mothers would always tell them this story, to prevent them from going out of their territory; to dissuade from crossing the border and going to the forbidden forest.

The story goes like this;

A dragon, fire breathing with a wing span of the Fuji Mountain, lives in the deepest premises of the forest. Their village is built just outside the forest with sturdy woods for barricades, just to show where their territory ends and where the dragon’s starts. The dragon, they said, is their guardian and for centuries now, it has prevented any calamity from coming upon their pack.

And the only payment that the dragon wants is to be left alone in peace, deep inside the forest, where no one could and should enter or exit.

Up until now, no one has ever gone to that very forest, respectful of their ancestors, of the pack alpha, of their _rules_.

Atsumu has always been curious about this _lore_. He is a curious kid in nature and so he keeps on asking his parents to repeat the story, everyday, until he turns of age at twenty years old.

As an omega, Atsumu should have gotten mated already; should have a litter of fox pups running around him and distracting him from thinking of anything that _isn’t_ about mating.

But Atsumu is not mated and he doesn’t have kids. Even when his parents keep on telling him to _mate_ someone already— _what about Kita-san? he is a good alpha. what about Rin-kun? you grew up with him_ —Atsumu has always ignored them.

He doesn’t want to mate yet. He is still young. Besides, Osamu is mated with Akaashi already, his parents _have_ grandchildren. They don’t need to hurry Atsumu about mating and such boring things.

Mating and kids aren’t Atsumu’s thing. What he wants to do is _explore_.

Especially the forest.

* * *

It is not Atsumu’s intention to get— lost. He’s been hunting in his fox form, just letting the wind whip his fur, breathing in the smell of fresh grass, loving the feeling of the wet ground after a slight drizzle against his paws. He’s been running, as usual for when any of them shifts into their animal forms.

He’s been running, joy in his chest, when he notices that he couldn’t smell the familiar scent of their city anymore; can’t hear the bustling of the sidewalks and the kids playing outside.

_Oh._

Shifting to his human form, still with fox ears and tail, Atsumu looks around him. His tail swishes from side to side, ears twitching on the side of his head as he sniffs, trying to decipher where he is.

Maybe he’s still close to the border? Atsumu frowns and walks towards a direction where a faint smell of _something_ is coming from, hoping that it leads home.

Walking in a straight line, Atsumu hums to himself, looking up at the tall trees covered in green moss, just a little damp from the lack of sun permitting inside. Come to think of it, do their territory have this kind of place? Atsumu has never seen these kinds of trees up close. Well, he’s seen it from afar; every time his parents nags at him to _settle down_ already, he always sits by the border between the forest and the city, finding peace just by looking at the tall trees that he could see from the forest, with pink flowers and thick vines slithering up— the— trees—

Atsumu gulps, realizing where he is.

_Fuck_.

Osamu is going to kill him; cut his legs off and maybe his arms just to prevent him from _crawling_ out of their house. Of course, demanded by their parents and maybe the elders who’ve been trying to get Atsumu to bond with one of their sons.

_Fuckfuck_.

Atsumu gulps, tail wrapping around his bare leg as he continues walking, not knowing where the right way is anymore. He pauses and listens to the forest; no chirping of birds, no cracking of woods, no rushing of leaves, no— _nothing_.

There isn’t any sound in this forest except for Atsumu’s breathing that’s getting heavier, harsher as seconds pass by.

Is this because of the dragon?

Atsumu swallows as he curls his hands into small fists, digging his nails on his palms, letting the pain ground him as he sniffs once again and follows where the scent of earth, mix with fresh grass and ashes is coming from.

The forest is eerie, dark. It makes Atsumu’s heart race, throat dry, and skin rising with goosebumps as he continues to walk, finding himself in front of a— cave.

Huh.

Atsumu squints, studying the pure white cave made of marble, the different patterns fascinating, almost mesmerising.

Atsumu’s toes curls on the wet ground as he whispers, “Hello?”

When he’s met with nothing, he walks closer as he repeats, louder, “Hello?”

Again, nothing.

Atsumu steps inside the cave, the entrance so wide and so high, Atsumu feels like an ant enteringa dragon’s lair. But perhaps this _is_ the dragon’s lair. From what he can remember from the stories his mother has told him, the dragon lives in a cave with all his treasures; _jewels, golds, diamonds_ , sleeping and guarding beside them.

The patter of his feet echoes inside the cave, so— nerve-racking. Atsumu hurries, prays to the gods he believes in to protect him.

He hasn’t even walked far enough when Atsumu is met with— black scales.

And black eyes and black wings. Black tails, black _claws_.

Atsumu squeaks, his tail tightening around his thigh and his ears pressing down on the side of his head, almost hidden by his golden hair, fear gripping his chest.

There’s a huff and almost making Atsumu shuffle back, the force of it like a storm.

“Human.”

Atsumu jumps at the sound of the voice; deep, dark, _ominous_.

Atsumu closes his eyes, trembling on the spot. This is not happening— this is not happening but it _is_ happening and Atsumu might be brave but faced with this gigantic _monster—_

_“Human_. _”_ A command.

Atsumu snaps his head up, eyes blinking wide-open, his omega cowering inside him. Was that… an alpha _command_?

“W—Who—“ Atsumu gulps, finds all the bravery left within him and musters a, “Who are you?”

The huge dragon, a hundred times, even a _thousand_ times bigger than Atsumu looks down at him, mouth open and sharp fangs glinting under the cave’s mysterious light. His eyes are so dark, like the night, an abyss, never-ending. Atsumu can’t look away even if he tries to.

“Me?” The dragon rumbles and it rings inside Atsumu, within his very being, the _omega_ inside him.

Oh.

“Y—Yes,” Atsumu replies, voice trembling, his tail tightening on his leg.

Before Atsumu can even take another breath _,_ the dragon shifts in front of him. In a blink of an eye, a minuscule of a millisecond, the dragon stands before him in his— human form.

A human form that is so gorgeous and handsome Atsumu’s jaw can’t help but _hang_ , surprised by the appearance of this _monster_ that turned into a beautiful human that rivals even the most beautiful god that Atsumu knows. Not that he _does_ because the statues of their deities don’t have faces which is— well, _odd_.

_But_ if their deities _had_ faces, they might have looked like the man standing in front of Atsumu, still much taller than him with long dark hair and two black horns sticking up his head, black eyes piercing and intimidating. His dragon tail is attached to his legs, the form of it still looking like the dragons. His shoulder and arms are littered with black scales and his hands are huge with nails painted black.

Atsumu gulps. This man could _kill_ him with his small finger if he wanted to.

_Fuck_.

“Y—You—“ Atsumu stutters, an arm raising and pointing at the dragon… human… _whichever._ He can’t really focus on _anything_ right now. The scent, the face, the situation— everything is fucking with his brain.

“Didn’t your parents tell you to not enter the forest?” The dragon says, voice less a rumble but a seductive slur.

Wait— what—

Atsumu checks himself. Did he just—

No, no. That must have been a mistake because there’s no fucking way this human dragon— dragon human— whatever _this_ being is is making him _horny._ Is his omega going insane? Is it because he hasn’t bedded an alpha for a while?

“I didn’t know…” Atsumu trails off, breathes in and continues, “I got lost.”

The dragon steps forward and Atsumu trembles on the spot. He feels himself shaking at the mere fact that he’s in front of this powerful being that might just snap his neck any second now.

“You got lost?” The dragon laughs, a deep sound that caresses Atsumu’s skin, seeping through his blood stream. “I don’t think so.”

Atsumu frowns at the mocking tone, exclaims, “I’m telling the truth. I didn’t know why the barricade wasn’t there!”

“Barricade? That flimsy wood you have around your little city?” The dragon mocks as he takes another step.

Atsumu gasps, chest heaving up and down as he feels the power flowing from the dragon, his nails digging deeper on his palm.

“Our city isn’t little,” Atsumu retorts even when it feels like he’s suffocating, air barely coming through his lungs.

“I could breathe fire on your city once and it would burn to ashes. It _is_ little.” The dragon spits back, like the talk of burning a city is nothing more than casual talk.

Atsumu shakes for a different reason. _Fine_ , their city might not be the biggest or the most _modern_ but they’re not the smallest either. Compared to some cities in Japan, _Hyogo_ is bigger and more _civilised_. If Atsumu has to describe it, it is an _okay_ city and his family is happy there. Atsumu is happy living in this city even when they’re restricted from exploring the forest because of _this creature_.

Atsumu spits out, venom in his voice, “Don’t _ever_ threaten my home like that!”

“Or what little fox?” The dragon laughs, condescending.

Atsumu feels a growl grow from the pit of his stomach, rage overcoming him. His tail is swishing from side to side aggressively, sensitive to his emotions. He can feel his claws coming out, ready to pounce. And when he does pounce, jumping from his spot to where the dragon is, Atsumu lets out a howl-like sound.

It really is stupid of Atsumu to _fight_ a dragon, especially an _alpha_. But the human in him, the one who loves his family and the one who treasures the place he grew up in, can’t separate rage from fear. Foxes are sly, especially the omegas; they are more cunning, are stronger than alphas, are _braver_.

Atsumu is all those.

But an alpha dragon is stronger.

Atsumu finds his legs hanging in the air as the dragon grips him by the neck, choking him as he claws on its scaled arms.

“A stupid little fox,” The dragon chuckles, brings Atsumu closer to him.

This close, Atsumu can clearly see how big he truly is. And briefly, he marvels _again_ in how _handsome_ this creature is. It’s a little unfair to be an alpha, a dragon, _and_ handsome. It’s like superior creatures like them are _meant_ to be worshipped and creatures like Atsumu and the rest of his family are meant to be worshippers.

It makes his blood boil; just a little.

And it makes something in his belly stir; something that resembles arousal.

Fuck.

What the hell is wrong with him?

Atsumu chokes and shivers, claws at the alpha’s forearms, hoping to at least elicit pain but the dragon doesn’t react to Atsumu’s claws digging deep on his flesh, red with blood dripping slowly. When Atsumu is close enough to smell the potent alpha pheromone the dragon is letting out, he jerks on his hold, his body not knowing if to fight or cower in a corner. His rational fox side wants to punch this alpha but his omega fox side wants this alpha to throw him to the ground and breed him until his stomach is full of come and—

Atsumu blinks when the dragon hums and brings Atsumu even closer. The hold on his neck becomes gentler, the huge fingers on his flushed skin feeling like wildfire.

“Tell me,” The dragon grins, showing his fangs. Atsumu whimpers, digs his claws deeper on its flesh. “The truth. Why are you here? Is your city in danger? Are they breaking the pact with me?”

Atsumu shakes his head as much as he could, choking as the dragon’s sharp nails traces his fox ears. Atsumu’s breath hitches as he stutters,

“N—No! I swear—“ He chokes, almost panicked. “I swear m—my city doesn’t k—know. I got lost! I got lost and followed your scent— I’m so— I’m sorry. I’m sorry. D—Don’t blame them.”

Atsumu is almost crying, the feeling of rage morphing into desperation. The arousal disappearing like lightning, replaced by the pain of imagining his home burned to ashes. _No._ He doesn’t want that— This is his fault alone.

“No. Please. It’s m—my fault,” Atsumu chokes out, bloodied hands gripping the dragon’s forearms, pleading with eyes swimming with unshed tears.

“My… scent?” The dragon frowns, lips pulling down.

Atsumu stills, looks up at the dragons dark eyes, and slowly, cautiously, nods, “I… I thought your scent w—would lead me ba—back to the border. I d—didn’t mean to c—come here.”

“Hmm,” The dragon hums. “Fine. I believe you.”

Atsumu looks at him hopefully, biting his lower lip, “Really?”

The dragon shrugs, “Sure.” He sets Atsumu down on the ground carelessly, making Atsumu groan loudly, bare knees and elbows scraped deeply. “But if I find out you’re lying, you can say goodbye to your little city.”

Atsumu scrambles to the dragon’s feet and looks up its scaled legs, eyes pleading, “I promise! I—I’m not lying, _dragon-san!_ ”

“Dragon-san?” The alpha cocks a brow, looking amused.

Atsumu kneels on the ground, by the dragon’s feet, and rubs at his eyes as relief floods within him. “I don’t know wh—what to call you…”

“Didn’t your ancestor tell you my name?” The dragon asks, flopping on his mountain of gold and several stones that shines so bright, it’s almost blinding.

Atsumu shakes his head, frowning, “No… it’s just— _dragon-san_.”

The dragon lets out a laugh as he props his elbows on his knees, looking down at Atsumu still kneeling in front of him.

“Kiyoomi.” The dragon says. “That’s my name.”

Atsumu, for some reason, feels his face heat up, a smile forming on his lips.

He repeats, like a wish, “Kiyoomi.”

“Good,” Kiyoomi says. “Do you want to go back?”

Atsumu blinks rapidly, processing the words, before nodding frantically, crawling to the very feet of where Kiyoomi is, looking up at him, marvelling at how he can look so— _beastly_ on half of his body and so humanly on the top part. Atsumu knows no one that could do this; only this dragon. Then again, dragons are _superior_ , Atsumu should stop _pondering_ about these details.

“I do!” Atsumu exclaims. “My family… they’re probably looking for me right now.”

“Well then,” Kiyoomi snaps his hand and a black snake appears on his fingers. He reaches out and lays the snake on Atsumu’s lap, the reptile hissing repeatedly.

Atsumu swallows a scream because _black snakes_ are bad luck. But then again— Kiyoomi is a black dragon, maybe it won’t hurt him? Atsumu watches as the snake slithers up his arm, the size of it small enough that it could wrap around Atsumu’s forearm, head dropping on his knuckle. It hisses, raising its orange slitted eyes towards Kiyoomi. Atsumu follows the snake’s gaze and sees Kiyoomi watching them intently.

Atsumu starts, “T—The snake…”

“He’s your guide,” Kiyoomi says. “He’ll lead you back to the city. Just talk to him in your mind.”

“In my… mind?” Atsumu blinks, looks down at the snake that’s now watching him, hissing once again.

Atsumu closes his eyes and whispers in his mind, feeling like he’s gone mad, _hello?_

_Hi! Are you my new master?_

Immediately after hearing the cheerful voice, Atsumu snaps his eyes open, staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the snake.

A laugh reaches his ears then, deep and amused. “Did _Sho_ scare you?”

“ _Sho_?” Atsumu pouts, tilting his head in confusion.

Kiyoomi hums, pointing at the snake. “That’s _Sho_. He’s one of my familiars. You can have him.”

“Familiars…”

_I’m Sho! What’s your name?_

“Atsumu…”

_Atsumu! Hi!_

“Atsumu?” Kiyoomi raises a brow, blinking dark eyes that has once scared Atsumu but now is slowly becoming a comfort.

“My name,” Atsumu smiles and raises a hand to pet _Sho’s_ head. _Sho_ nuzzles his hand, forked tongue licking his palm. Atsumu giggles, breathes out, “Adorable.”

“Isn’t he.” Kiyoomi says, voice almost fond.

Atsumu shifts and feels his wounds start throbbing; the one on his knees that’s now caked with dried blood, the several ones on his elbows, still slowly dripping, bruises on his hips and back. He whimpers as he stands up, swaying just a little, _Sho_ squeezing his arms tightly.

“I’m okay,” Atsumu smiles at the black snake, straightening himself and looking up at Kiyoomi. He feels his heart thud inside his chest, rapid, nervous. He swallows the slight fear he’s feeling and breathes in, then out before he says, “Kiyoomi.” The dragon tilts his head. “Can I really leave?” The dragon nods and Atsumu feels relief wash over him. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Kiyoomi replies, then adds, “But remember. If I find out that you li—“

“I didn’t lie!” Atsumu shouts, flinching after. “I didn’t lie,” he repeats, quieter. “I promise.”

“Well then,” Kiyoomi nods to the big entrance. “I hope I don’t see you again, Atsumu.”

Atsumu nods, feels _Sho_ slither around his neck. “Thank you, Kiyoomi-san.”

The dragon nods before shifting into its original form, once again so huge that Atsumu feels like he’d be trampled if Kiyoomi moves one of his legs.

“Bye.”

And with that, Atsumu follows _Sho’_ s instructions that leads him towards the border.

He doesn’t dwell much of why Kiyoomi let him go, just happy that he _did_ let him go.

When he comes back to the city, _Sho_ turns to the smallest of snakes, the size of a centipede, and wraps around Atsumu’s wrist, like a bracelet. When asked, _Sho_ answers with a,

_Other creatures hates black snakes_.

Atsumu frowns at that, knows fully well how his parents has told him repeatedly of how much bad luck would follow a person if a black snake sticks to them. Now though, Atsumu has a different opinion. He rubs _Sho_ ’s small body on his wrist and faces his family.

His family that is livid and almost imprisons him after finding out he’s gotten lost inside the _forest_. Atsumu has to make up lies after lies _after_ lies without telling them about Kiyoomi and his marbled lair. And of course, about _Sho_.

When they finally let him go, still buck naked and tail wrapped around his thigh, a steady comfort, he breathes out a sigh of relief.

In his mind, he whispers _thank you, sho._

_Sho_ wiggles on his wrist, making Atsumu smile, _no problem, atsumu-san!  
_

* * *

In hindsight, everyone should have known that Atsumu would never follow anyone’s words of threats or rules or anything that would _control_ him. He is a curious creature by nature and so even if he’s experienced _almost death_ courtesy of a _dragon_ , Atsumu is still fearless.

Besides, he’s grown up with the story about the dragon and now that he knows it’s _true_ , Atsumu can’t help but become more curious.

And this is why he forces _Sho_ to lead him back to Kiyoomi’s lair, this time in his human form, dressed casually in thin pants and shirt.

_Sho_ has tried to tell him _no_ , almost bit him just to prevent him from going back to the forest but Atsumu is insistent. He wants to thank Kiyoomi for helping him go back home.

And he wants to see him again for a reason that Atsumu doesn’t know. It’s— It’s a _pull_.

It’s hard to explain.

And so here Atsumu is, skipping inside Kiyoomi’s lair like he _owns_ it, uncaring of the danger that awaits him.

“Kiyoomi-san!” Atsumu exclaims before he even sees the dragon.

Kiyoomi blinks his eyes open, looking at Atsumu, almost reprimanding.

Atsumu grins, pats _Sho’_ s head resting on his clavicle. “Hi, Kiyoomi-san! I brought fruits with me!”

Kiyoomi shifts and he’s again half-dragon and half-human, the same as before. His lips are pulled into a frown while he looks at Atsumu, brows furrowed.

“Didn’t I tell you to not come again?” Kiyoomi says, almost scolding.

Atsumu pouts at him and walks closer where Kiyoomi’s huge form is standing. Come to think of it, now that Atsumu isn’t paralysed with fear, he realises that he only reaches to Kiyoomi’s hips, give or take a few centimetres— or ten.

Huh.

Looking up, Atsumu grins at him, “I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Kiyoomi plops on the ground, crossing his scaled legs. Atsumu changes his point of view, neck straining less as Kiyoomi’s sitting form is almost his height.

“Yes!” Atsumu shuffles closer. “ _Sho_ told me you liked apples! And plums! I brought a lot of them. See?”

Atsumu then plops a big basket filled of said fruits in front of Kiyoomi, opening it and taking one ripened plum and showing it to Kiyoomi.

“Look! I plucked them myself,” Atsumu offers it to the alpha dragon, grinning wide. Kiyoomi looks at the plum for a long time, lips pursed. Atsumu starts feeling like he’s done something wrong or over-stepped boundaries. He retracts his hand and cradles the plum close to him, stuttering, “A—Ah, sorry, Kiyoomi-san. I just wanted to share this to you. I—I will leave now! Y—You can have everything!”

Atsumu starts to shuffle back, lower lip between his teeth. He feels a little bit— ashamed for being so bold, for expecting Kiyoomi to accept him here when Kiyoomi has clearly told him to not come back. But Atsumu is stupid and now he’s ended up here. _Sho_ squeezes his neck, comforting and Atsumu smiles a little, patting his head as the both of them shuffle towards the exit.

It’s okay. Atsumu only wants to _thank_ Kiyoomi. And he’s done that already. Mission accomplished.

“Wait,” Kiyoomi says and Atsumu turns quickly, hopeful. Kiyoomi looks at him disapprovingly before sighing. “How do I eat an apple?” He grabs an apple, the fruit looking like a piece of small stone in the middle of his palm and shows it to Atsumu.

Atsumu perks up and hurries closer to the alpha, grinning. “Kiyoomi-san, you don’t know how to eat apples?”

Kiyoomi furrows his brows, “It’s been a long time. Show me.”

Atsumu nods eagerly and sits on the ground beside the basket. He pulls out a silver dagger from inside the basket, earning a curious look from Kiyoomi.

Smiling, Atsumu starts peeling the fruit, “I know Kiyoomi-san probably has eaten an apple without peeling it before so today I’m going to peel it for you.” Atsumu expertly turns the apple here and there, peeling it from top to bottom. “See? Perfect.” And then he starts slicing, earning another skeptical look from Kiyoomi. Atsumu laughs when he sees the dragon’s narrowed eyes. “I’m just cutting them! Look, it’s a bunny.” He shows the alpha a bunny shaped apple slice, one that he’s learned from his mother.

Kiyoomi plucks it from his hand, his fingers bigger than the slice of the fruit. Atsumu giggles at the image in front of him; a curious dragon versus a slice of peeled apple shaped like a bunny. It is— _funny_.

“Eat it, Kiyoomi-san,” Atsumu urges, pushing on Kiyoomi’s leg, the only part he can reach.

Kiyoomi studies the apple for a second before throwing it inside his mouth and chewing slowly, the expression on his face contemplating. Then he swallows, says,

“It does not taste different.”

Atsumu laughs and hands him more slices, “Of course not. It’s just so it’s more fun to eat for kids.”

“Are you saying I’m a child?” Kiyoomi frowns, munching on another slice.

Atsumu shakes his head, “No. But Kiyoomi-san has never seen this, right? I wanted to show you.”

“Hmm,” Kiyoomi hums then picks a plum, settles it on Atsumu’s lap. “What about this?”

Atsumu brightens and starts slicing the plum, heart full, happy.

_Sho_ tells him, _kiyoomi-sama looks happy._

Atsumu smiles to himself, _I’m happy too._

* * *

Unsurprisingly for Kiyoomi and _Sho_ , this happens a few more times. Spring has come and go with Atsumu sneaking out of the city a couple of times a month to go bring Kiyoomi fruits that the alpha dragon might like. Atsumu has thought of bringing the dragon _meat_ but _Sho_ has told him that Kiyoomi has lived off of meat for so long that it he’s gotten tired of it. So Atsumu brings Kiyoomi different kinds of fruits every time he visits.

Sneaking out is not easy but Atsumu makes it work. No one has caught him yet but that might be because _Sho_ has good senses and always directs him to where no one would catch him crossing the border to the forest.

Kiyoomi hasn’t told him to stop coming after the first time and Atsumu takes that as invitation to continue visiting.

It is fun being with Kiyoomi. Especially when Atsumu brings fruits that he claims to not have tasted or seen but Atsumu _knows_ he’s lying because Kiyoomi is _older_ than him, has probably seen and tasted most fruits in the world. But Atsumu doesn’t say anything, only grins and indulges the alpha dragon by telling him how to plant one specific fruit and how to pluck them carefully and how to ferment them if one wants to.

Kiyoomi always listens carefully, munching on the fruits that Atsumu brings with him.

And at first, Atsumu sits on the ground, marbled but filled of different kinds of stones and jewels. He doesn’t mind; he cares more about Kiyoomi listening to him.

Then Atsumu is given a soft cloth like pillow that Kiyoomi tells him to sit on and Atsumu, that day, has felt himself _swoon_ just a little, _Sho_ wrapped around his arms giggling in his mind.

And pillow becomes Kiyoomi’s thighs because apparently, it’s a little bit hard to listen to Atsumu when he’s down there and Kiyoomi is up there. The first time it happens, Atsumu has squeaked, tail and ears standing on end, heart thudding rapidly inside his chest.

“Kiyoomi-san…?” Atsumu stares at Kiyoomi who plucks him from the pillow easily. Then the alpha plops him on his scaly thighs and Atsumu becomes wide-eyed. “U—Uh, Kiyoomi-san?”

“Sit there,” Kiyoomi looks down at him, his curly hair, long and soft, hanging down his shoulders and back. This close, Atsumu can stare at the two moles perched on top of his right eyebrow, something that doesn’t show when he’s on dragon form.

“But…why?” Atsumu blinks, looks away from the moles and to Kiyoomi’s face. There really is a big difference between sitting on the ground and on Kiyoomi’s thighs.

For one, it’s closer and Kiyoomi’s voice is louder in this distance. And two, his scent is more prominent, Atsumu’s sensitive nose twitching at the earthy ashen smell mixed with fresh grass. And three, Kiyoomi is so _warm_ , Atsumu can feel himself growing sleepy from the onslaught of pheromones and warmth oozing from the dragon.

“I can hear you clearer,” Kiyoomi says, corner of his lips tilting into a smile.

Atsumu studies him for a beat before smiling, breathing in his earthy scent. “Okay.”

“So what happened to the kid that fell on the lake?” Kiyoomi asks, continuing the story that Atsumu has been telling him before he plucks him from the ground.

Atsumu grins and continues his story, hands gesturing and making sure Kiyoomi is listening to him.

And this is how they have spent their days; Atsumu on Kiyoomi’s lap or thigh, peeling and cutting fruits to feed the dragon while telling a new story that he knows would amuse Kiyoomi.

It’s nice.

* * *

A couple of weeks after Atsumu has started regularly visiting Kiyoomi, Atsumu’s heat arrives. It is as painful as all the heats that he’s experienced and he has to tell _Sho_ to wait outside the house, by the garden, while Atsumu goes through his heat.

Being an omega has its perks; having a sweet scent instead of a sour one, the ability to give birth, having a stronger constitution after giving birth because the kits need them more than their sire, just to name a few.

But being an omega is also _painful;_ heats that lasts for three days, sometimes more; and sometimes omegas are forced to mate and carry any alpha’s pups, which is _hell_ for an omega which is why it is now banned in Japan. Lastly, there’s _mating_ before even coming of age. Again, just to name a few because Atsumu knows there exists more.

Thankfully, Atsumu has avoided being forced to mate and carry any alpha’s pups. He’s a strong omega and he’s refused several alpha’s offer to court him. He doesn’t _want_ them. He doesn’t _need_ them.

But for some reason, this particular heat of his, he is more _needy_ , his hole leaking so much slick that he could just shove three fingers inside himself without any preparation. Atsumu feels his body shake and tremble, needy for a cock, for a knot.

For Kiyoomi’s cock.

For Kiyoomi’s knot.

Atsumu sobs on his pillow, fucking himself on his fingers, tears sliding down his cheeks as he moans for Kiyoomi to _mate_ him, to shove his cock inside Atsumu’s wet hole, to come inside him and breed him until Atsumu is carrying his pups.

_“Kiyoomi— Kiyo— Omi—“_ Atsumu cries, coming untouched on the bed.

He doesn’t get any chance to think about crying for an alpha dragon’s cock however. His heat hasn’t abated _at all_ and he’s once again fucking himself, fingers too short, too thin, too— _not enough_.

He thinks of Kiyoomi’s big hands, his thick fingers, his knobby knuckles that would absolutely feel amazing inside Atsumu’s tight hole. He thinks of his cock, big and thick and wide and would probably ruin Atsumu’s insides.

_Oh god_.

Atsumu sobs, coming once again, fists inside his leaking hole.

_“Kiyoomi…”_

* * *

And that’s how Atsumu has been spending his heat since he’s met Kiyoomi. He’s gone through three heats in total since then and all the time, it has been Kiyoomi’s name on his lips and Kiyoomi’s cock he’s been imagining pounding into him.

It’s fine.

Atsumu knows he is not fit to be Kiyoomi’s omega. He is only a fox, a lowly being. Kiyoomi deserves a higher breed omega that would carry Kiyoomi’s pups. Atsumu is just a normal omega and he doesn’t fit Kiyoomi.

It doesn’t mean he stops visiting Kiyoomi. He continues to bring the alpha fruits and even vegetables that he might like. He continues sitting on his lap and laughing with him, _Sho_ sleeping on top of the mountain of gold behind them.

It’s fine.

Atsumu knows he can only imagine.

Imagination is enough for him.

* * *

Imagination hasn’t prepared Atsumu for this.

Before even coming to Kiyoomi’s lair, _Sho_ has already told him that it’s not a good day to come, that Kiyoomi has told _Sho_ through their master and familiar telepathy that Atsumu shouldn’t come because Kiyoomi is quite busy.

But Atsumu ignores _Sho’_ s warnings and stomps through the dewy grass and tall trees in the forest, muttering to himself about Kiyoomi not being busy _at all_ because the dragon has been alone in this forest for a couple of millennia and he hasn’t mentioned any interest that would have him pre-occupied and busy.

With a basket full of fresh bread that Atsumu has made himself, along with mango jam and a few plums, Atsumu enters the lair.

Which is his first mistake.

The scent of an alpha is _strong_ , almost dizzying. Atsumu sways on the spot, only a step inside the marbled cave. He pants, sweat beading on his forehead as he squints his eyes, wondering what awaits him at the end of the bright passage.

With a deep breath, Atsumu steels himself and continues trudging closer to where Kiyoomi might be, ignoring the dizzying pheromone clawing at his omega. As he comes closer, the scent becomes even stronger, making Atsumu shiver with every step. _Sho_ has continuously told him to turn back and leave but Atsumu is stubborn, continuing on his quest to see Kiyoomi and finding out what is _wrong_.

When Atsumu finally sees Kiyoomi, there is absolutely something wrong. Through the dizzying scent that has Atsumu almost nauseous, Atsumu runs to the dragon’s side.

“Kiyoomi-san?” Atsumu sets the basket to the side and sits beside Kiyoomi’s figure that’s sitting on the ground, his head leaning on the mountain of treasure. He has shifted into his full human form, only his dragon horns and the scales on his skin remaining to show that he is once a majestic dragon. His size too has shrunk, making him almost the same size as Atsumu but still taller, _bigger_.

Kiyoomi blinks and turns his head to Atsumu, face flushed, lips red, “Atsumu?”

Atsumu shuffles closer, laying a hand on Kiyoomi’s face. “What—What is wrong, Kiyoomi-san?”

Kiyoomi takes a deep breath then groans, turning his head away from Atsumu. He pants, “Didn’t _Sho_ tell you?”

Atsumu turns to _Sho_ who has slithered down Atsumu’s body and up the mountain of gold. “Tell me what?”

_Sho_ sounds like he’s pouting as he communicates inside Atsumu’s mind, _I told you, Atsumu-san! It’s dangerous today! Kiyoomi-sama is in heat!_

Atsumu blanks at the last sentence, looking from _Sho_ to Kiyoomi who looks like he’s holding his breath.

_Oh._

“Kiyoomi-san… are you in heat?” Atsumu asks, voice small, careful.

Kiyoomi huffs, his hands clenching on top of his lap that’s covered by a flimsy white cloth. Atsumu looks at the cloth and marvels at the fact that Kiyoomi has covered himself. Atsumu didn’t even know that dragons cared about _decency_ but apparently they do because Kiyoomi has managed to cover himself with a cloth instead of just letting _no one_ see him buck naked.

Atsumu guesses that it is the thought that counts. Even though no one would come in this lair, except for Atsumu, Kiyoomi still has the mind to cover himself.

That’s— pretty _civilised_ of him.

“Almost,” Kiyoomi rumbles, the sound rough, almost a growl.

Atsumu shudders and places a hand on Kiyoomi’s shoulder. Kiyoomi flinches, his pointed ears twitching as Atsumu presses closer.

“Kiyoomi-san… do you—“ Atsumu pauses, feels his heart clench inside his chest.

What he’s about to do might make or break them; might change their relationship for the better or for worse. Atsumu knows he wants Kiyoomi; has dreamt and fantasised of him since his first heat after meeting the alpha dragon. But Kiyoomi might not want him and the possibility that the alpha would turn Atsumu down—

Atsumu gulps. The thought alone is painful but despite thinking that he is not fit to be Kiyoomi’s omega, Atsumu still hopes for Kiyoomi to choose him. He is just a normal omega but he is a fox, his breed strong, he _could_ become a good mate for Kiyoomi.

With heart in his throat and tail circling around his thigh, ears pressed tight against his head, hiding behind his bright hair, Atsumu asks,

“Kiyoomi-san, can I be your heat partner?”

Kiyoomi turns his head fast, dark eyes with yellow pupils so thin they are almost non-existent. Atsumu has never seen Kiyoomi’s yellow pupils before, always seeing fully dark pupils only. Perhaps Atsumu has gotten comfortable, forgetting that some creatures _changes_ when faced with their heats. _Perhaps_.

But Atsumu doesn’t mind this change in Kiyoomi because he knows Kiyoomi, deep down, is still the same. Maybe.

Atsumu swallows then, face with Kiyoomi’s intense gaze. He wants to run or to hide or— or take back his words but he grounds himself, tells himself that this is the only chance he has to know if Kiyoomi feels the same or if this hopeless feelings he has for the alpha is unrequited.

He hopes for the former.

“Partner,” Kiyoomi’s pupils widens then slits in a matter of a breath.

Atsumu retracts his hand from Kiyoomi’s shoulder and nods, a short jerk of his head, “Yes… if Kiyoomi-san would have me.”

Kiyoomi frowns, eyes never leaving Atsumu’s figure. He says, “You will be my mate.”

_Mate_.

Atsumu nods, meeting Kiyoomi’s dark gaze. “Yes. If you are fine with a fox as a mate.”

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi growls this time, Atsumu’s name almost indecipherable. “Do you understand what that means?”

Atsumu clasps his hands together and recites, “That I will live as long as you live and that I will bear your children. I will live with you until you take your last breath and I will come with you wherever you want to go.”

Kiyoomi blinks, surprised, “And you still want to be my mate?”

“Kiyoomi-san,” Atsumu steps forward, grabs Kiyoomi’s hand, still bigger than his even in this smaller form. He squeezes it before lifting it and bringing it close to his face, nuzzling Kiyoomi’s palm. “Yes, I want to be your mate. I want to be your partner until you tire of me. I want to carry your pups. I want to live with you.”

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi whispers, thumb rubbing Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu smiles, holding Kiyoomi’s wrist. “You are so beautiful and kind. You came here smelling of fear and curiosity and I thought you won’t ever come back. I gave _Sho_ to you, as a remembrance.” Kiyoomi brushes Atsumu’s golden hair, rubbing behind his neck, where his mark would be when they mate. “But you came back, didn’t you? Little fearless fox.” Atsumu giggles, pressing a kiss on Kiyoomi’s thumb when it rubs his lips. “Your scent alone drives me crazy. Do you know how hard I always try not to mate you? Not to bite you just so you can go back home?”

“I don’t know,” Atsumu murmurs, sucking on the tip of Kiyoomi’s finger.

“Too hard,” Kiyoomi says, slipping his thumb inside Atsumu’s warm mouth.

Atsumu moans around it, feels himself start leaking on his thin trousers. He sucks on Kiyoomi’s thumb, swirling his tongue, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head, coating the finger with saliva, making a mess of himself.

Pulling back, Atsumu squirms and looks at Kiyoomi, eyes dark and half-lidded.

“Kiyoomi-san…” Atsumu trails off, kissing Kiyoomi’s palm. “Alpha.”

“Omega,” Kiyoomi whispers back before he grabs Atsumu by his hips, large hand gripping Atsumu’s waist tightly. He brings Atsumu to his lap, settling him on top of his thighs. “My omega.”

Atsumu smiles and lays his hands on the alpha’s shoulders, letting his palm rub the soft scales. Kiyoomi brings him closer, pressing their chests together, making Atsumu’s body heat up and his dick twitch inside his pants.

“Finally,” Atsumu grins, hands cradling Kiyoomi’s face. “I’ve been wanting to be this close to you.”

“You did?” Kiyoomi wraps his arms around his waist tighter, fingers digging harsher.

Atsumu nods, pressing kisses after kisses on Kiyoomi’s face; his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks, his forehead and then his lips. Atsumu presses a soft kiss to Kiyoomi’s lips, quickly reciprocated by the alpha. It’s soft at first, just them breathing against each other. Then it’s rough, Kiyoomi prying Atsumu’s mouth open and shoving his tongue inside, swirling his rough tongue against Atsumu’s own and biting his lips, wetting Atsumu’s chin with spit.

“Kiyoomi—“ Atsumu moans, fingers digging on Kiyoomi’s bare shoulders.

“I apologize, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi wipes the corner of Atsumu’s lips, frowning. “My heat… It’s—“

“I know, Alpha,” Atsumu smiles, leaning forward and licking Kiyoomi’s lips. “Mate me, Alpha. Breed me and make me yours.”  
  


*  
  


“ _Alpha, alpha,”_ Atsumu moans, hands buried in Kiyoomi’s curly hair, tugging harshly. “ _Ah, ah, ah_.”

Kiyoomi hums against his hole, tongue flicking in and out of Atsumu’s wet rim. He’s splayed on the ground on top of a few pillows that Atsumu has used as a seat before, his legs wide open with Kiyoomi hoisting his hips up so he can shove his tongue deeper inside Atsumu’s needy ass.

Atsumu sobs, pulling on Kiyoomi’s hair. “Alpha, coming— I’m coming—“

Atsumu comes with a scream, whole body trembling and cock spurting white come on his flat stomach as Kiyoomi continues to lap at his wet hole, sucking and pushing his tongue inside, thrusting in and out. He does it for a few more times, making Atsumu cry and sob, body shaking from overstimulation. And when he pulls back, Atsumu is left taking in deep gulps of air, chest heaving, body flushed red.

“Alpha…” Atsumu blinks his eyes open, watches as Kiyoomi strokes his _cocks_.

He’s got two _dicks_ and Atsumu absolutely drools when he looks at them.

They’re thick and long, wide and fat, and wouldn’t even fit inside Atsumu if Kiyoomi pushes both of them inside at the same time. But Atsumu would try because Kiyoomi’s cocks look so _beautiful_. They look like they belong inside Atsumu’s ass; to breed him, to give him pups.

Crawling in between Kiyoomi’s legs, Atsumu pumps one of Kiyoomi’s cocks, watching as pre-come spurt from it and leaning down to lick the tip. The taste is _alright_ but because it is Kiyoomi’s, Atsumu deems it as _delicious_. He continues to press kitten licks on one of Kiyoomi’s cock, sucking on the head while his other hand joins Kiyoomi’s hand on pumping Kiyoomi’s other cock.

Nevermind taking both but will one _fit?_

Atsumu _will_ make it fit.

He bobs his head up and down Kiyoomi’s dick, taking almost all of it inside his mouth, tip of Kiyoomi’s cock hitting his throat.

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi moans, grabbing Atsumu’s short dark hair. “Feel good.”

Atsumu hums around Kiyoomi’s cock, drooling on it as he tries to take in more, choking and gagging in the process. Kiyoomi thrusts up into his mouth, hips stuttering every time Atsumu gags and chokes on his dick, throat spasming around his hard length.

“Kiyoomi,” Atsumu murmurs against the tip of Kiyoomi’s dick. “Want this.”

Kiyoomi looks at Atsumu, gaze dark with arousal. Atsumu pushes Kiyoomi’s cock against the inside of his cheek, making his cheek bulge from the outside. Kiyoomi groans, cupping Atsumu’s chin with a hand, rubbing both of his dicks on Atsumu’s face, smearing pre-come all over. Atsumu lets him, parting his mouth and sticking his tongue out, like a cat begging for his milk.

“You want my cock inside you, Atsumu?” Kiyoomi rubs the tip of his dick on Atsumu’s tongue, making Atsumu whine and moan, needy.

“Yesh—“ Atsumu replies, nodding fervently. “I wan’ Alpha’s cock.” He says, tongue still sticking out.

Kiyoomi smiles at him and pulls him closer, settling Atsumu on his lap, on top of his cocks. Atsumu rubs his needy ass against Kiyoomi’s huge cocks, his hole leaking so much, it drips down Kiyoomi’s dicks, coating them with Atsumu’s slick.

“Alpha,” Atsumu rides Kiyoomi’s cocks, letting the hard lengths rub against his thick thighs. “So— So big.” Atsumu moans, panting heavily.

“You want one, Atsumu?” Kiyoomi asks, voice strained and words clear, even when he’s in rut. The only tell-tale of his rut is his flushed body, his hard cocks and the way he grips Atsumu tightly against him, always touching Atsumu’s body.

“I want,” Atsumu squirms, panting. “I want Alpha’s cock.”

“You’re so wet,” Kiyoomi groans, rubbing the tip of his cock against Atsumu’s puffy red rim. “So wet for me, omega.”

“Yes, yes, so wet for alpha,” Atsumu bounces on the tip of Kiyoomi’s cock, sweat dripping down his naked body.

“So beautiful,” Kiyoomi says before tightening his hold on Atsumu’s waist and starting to push his dick inside, Atsumu’s tight hole twitching and squeezing as he penetrates deeper, walls spasming around his dick.

“ _Oh, oh,”_ Atsumu moans, holding onto Kiyoomi’s forearms. “S—So full. Alpha, _alpha.”_

“You’re so tight,” Kiyoomi grunts and slams Atsumu down on his cock.

Atsumu’s body shakes like a storm, his hole stretched to the brim with Kiyoomi’s cock settling inside him, his slick coating the hard length, making it easy for Kiyoomi to thrust inside. The feeling of Kiyoomi’s cock inside Atsumu makes him gasp and moan repeatedly, his belly clenching and his thighs trembling on each side of Kiyoomi’s legs.

“Kiyo— Omi— Omi,” Atsumu chants as Kiyoomi holds him close, pressing little kisses on his face and licking the tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Look at you, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi caresses Atsumu’s back, rubbing his second cock against Atsumu’s crack. “So good for me.”

“Good—Good for alpha,” Atsumu nods, starting to grind his ass on Kiyoomi’s cock. He can feel it throbbing and twitching inside him, warm and huge and long, fitting along his walls so _perfectly_. Atsumu then cups Kiyoomi’s cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. “Move, Kiyoomi. Move.”

Kiyoomi smiles, pressing one more kiss on his lips before moving in and out of Atsumu’s wet hole. Atsumu, for his part, bounces on Kiyoomi’s huge cock, relaxing his hole more so he can take Kiyoomi’s huge dick deeper inside his wet hole. He lets out moans after moans as Kiyoomi slides deeper, Atsumu’s needy hole stretching and accommodating his alpha’s cock, leaking even more slick than normal.

“Ish— Ish sho— good,” Atsumu babbles, words barely making any sense. He mouths at Kiyoomi’s jaw as he continues to bounce on his lap, thick thighs flexing as he meets Kiyoomi’s deep thrusts. “F—Faster, Kiyoomi. Faster.”

Kiyoomi grunts, pulls Atsumu close to his chest tightly, holding him there and preventing him from moving before he starts thrusting quicker, cock pumping in and out of Atsumu’s ass, sliding along his tight walls and making him shake and cry from the pleasure it’s giving him.

He’s not even in _heat_. It’s Kiyoomi who’s in _rut_ but it’s Atsumu who’s acting like a needy omega, begging and pleading for Kiyoomi to knot him and mate with him until he’s so full of his alpha’s come he can’t even move.

Hiccuping, Atsumu pushes against Kiyoomi’s chest, rubbing his hard cock on the muscled planes of his alpha’s belly. He whines when Kiyoomi rubs a spot inside him, abusing it and making Atsumu sob and cry against his flushed skin.

“Alpha, alpha,” Atsumu chants, scratching Kiyoomi’s scaled shoulders.

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi moans, thrusting faster, his cock throbbing inside Atsumu’s tight hole. “You feel so amazing.” He groans, clutching Atsumu tightly, fucking into him again and again, letting Atsumu’s omega slick drip down his thighs, coating their skin.

Atsumu hiccups, tears on his eyes, and looks up at Kiyoomi. “Wan—Wanna come,” he moans, dick twitching and drooling pre-come in between them.

“Then come, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi says, looking at him softly, sweat dripping down the sides of his face, the yellow slit of his pupils brighter than before.

“Wan—Want alpha to come too,” Atsumu whimpers, chest heaving as he breathes heavily, his body jerking up and down while Kiyoomi continues to thrust his cock into him. His tail twitches around his thighs, tightening its hold every time Kiyoomi fucks inside. “K—Knot. I want alpha’s k—knot.”

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi breathes and throws Atsumu on top of the pillows, eliciting a loud squeak from him. Kiyoomi laughs and hovers over him, sliding his cock inside Atsumu once again, never letting Atsumu feel empty for even a second. “You want my knot? Want me to come inside you and breed you, little fox?”

Atsumu nods repeatedly, “Yes, yes. Want your come, want your pups.”

Kiyoomi pumps his cock inside Atsumu, his other cock rubbing the small of Atsumu’s back. “You’ll carry my pups here?” He splays a hand on Atsumu’s flat stomach and Atsumu moans, belly flexing. “Want me to come deep inside you until you’re full of my release?”

“Yes, alpha. Yes, yes!” Atsumu screams as Kiyoomi pushes in and out of him faster, rubbing that spot that has him begging and crying for more. “Breed me, give me your pups!” He continues moaning loudly, hugging Kiyoomi closer, letting the alpha fuck into him even deeper and faster.

Kiyoomi grunts, digs his fingers on Atsumu’s slender waist, thrusting into him with no abandon. Atsumu can feel himself reaching his release, his cock twitching against his stomach.

“Coming, alpha— coming, _coming_ ,” Atsumu sobs, body tensing then trembling as his cock spurts come on his belly, coating his flushed skin with white liquid.

Kiyoomi grunts against his neck, sharp teeth biting on his flesh, his dick pushing again and again inside Atsumu until Atsumu can feel his knot growing inside him.

“So tight, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi moans, nibbling on Atsumu’s neck. “You want me to come inside?”

Atsumu hugs Kiyoomi tighter, his body trembling in overstimulation. “Want it inside— want it—“

Kiyoomi fucks inside Atsumu a few more times before his knot becomes bigger and he’s coming inside in _buckets_ , coating and painting Atsumu’s walls with so much come it feels like it would come out of Atsumu’s mouth.

Atsumu is left moaning and crying, body twitching as Kiyoomi continues to release inside him, his stomach bulging with how big the size of Kiyoomi’s knot is and the amount of come Kiyoomi is releasing in him.

Taking a moment to breathe, Atsumu turns his head and looks up at Kiyoomi whose brows are furrowed, looking down at Atsumu with worry in his dark eyes.

“Are you alright?” Kiyoomi asks, rubbing Atsumu’s sides soothingly.

Atsumu smiles, nodding, “I’m perfect, alpha. I feel so full, my stomach—“ Atsumu pauses, looking down at his stomach. Then he moans, back arching as he brings a hand to his belly, cupping the indent of Kiyoomi’s knot under his taut flesh. “Oh— Kiyoomi. My belly—“

Kiyoomi hums, pressing a kiss to Atsumu’s lips. “You’re going to carry our kids here.” Then he frowns, says, “But it’s not _pups_. Since I’m a dragon… you’ll have to carry the eggs.”

“E—Eggs?” Atsumu blinks while rubbing his bulging stomach, feeling Kiyoomi’s knot go down inside him.

Kiyoomi nods, moving his hips and thrusting a few times. Atsumu twitches, letting out a quiet moan. “Yes,” Then he takes his dick out of Atsumu’s abused hole, his knot having gone down quickly, and starts rubbing the tip of his second dick, the one that’s just a little bigger than the other. “This,” Kiyoomi starts, sliding his hard dick inside Atsumu’s gaping ass. “Will breed you.”

“Oh,” Atsumu breathes out, throwing his head back as Kiyoomi’s dick slides inside him, deep and wide and big. His belly has flattened a little but with Kiyoomi pushing inside him again, Atsumu thinks it’s only a matter of time that it’s going to bulge again.

“Do you want it?” Kiyoomi tugs on Atsumu’s bright hair, looking a little worried.

Atsumu smiles at him, trembling fingers cradling the alpha’s cheek. “I want it, alpha.”

Kiyoomi smiles back then groans, pushing inside Atsumu’s wet hole. “You’re so beautiful, my omega.”

“Mate me, alpha. Give me everything,” Atsumu rushes out before Kiyoomi starts thrusting faster inside him, his dick rubbing and pushing along his walls, the come that Kiyoomi’s other cock has left in him sloshing inside, creating an obscene _squelching_ sound every time Kiyoomi pushes in and out, unrelenting.

“I will,” Kiyoomi promises, the yellow slits on his eyes bright. “I will mate you and have you on my cock night and day, you won’t be able to even _go out_. I will breed you and give you my eggs, make you push them out of your needy hole while I watch.” Atsumu moans at his alpha’s words, hips moving to meet Kiyoomi’s thrusts. “ _God,_ omega. You’re perfect for me.”

“P—Perfect for alpha,” Atsumu repeats, nodding.

“Are you ready, Atsumu?” Kiyoomi intertwines their hands, pressing their foreheads together as he thrusts shallowly inside Atsumu’s ass.

“Yes,” Atsumu moans, pressing a kiss on Kiyoomi’s lips. “Give it to me, alpha. I wan’ it.”

Kiyoomi kisses Atsumu, deep and passionate, with tongue and teeth, saliva coating their chins. He can feel Kiyoomi’s cock inside him expanding before it starts laying… _eggs_ inside, making him twitch and cry out, the feeling so _weird_.

“I—Inside,” Atsumu hiccups, looking at Kiyoomi with teary eyes.

“Y-Yes,” Kiyoomi grunts, jaw clenched, hold on Atsumu’s waist tight. “Just hold on a little, love.”

“O—Okay,” Atsumu shivers when another egg presses inside him, warm and pulsing.

It continues like that, until four of it sits along Atsumu’s insides. He looks down at his belly, breathing out in relief that it doesn’t show and that the eggs aren’t that _big_ , but then Kiyoomi starts _releasing_ inside him, copious amount of it and Atsumu stares at how his belly bulges slowly, mouth agape, drool dripping down the corner of his lips.

“Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi,” Atsumu cries, feeling so full. He swallows loudly as his thighs tremble around Kiyoomi’s waist, clenching and holding onto his alpha tightly.

“Shh,” Kiyoomi coos, pressing kisses on his face, lips trailing down his neck. “Good omega. You’re so good for your alpha.”

“Good for alpha,” Atsumu hiccups, thick eyelashes clamping together as he blinks at the marbled ceiling, fingers rubbing the scale on his alpha’s arm.

“That’s it. Good,” Kiyoomi rubs his knuckle, continues to praise how good he is. “I’ll pull out now, okay?”

Atsumu blinks, looks at Kiyoomi. “Pull out? But the eggs—“

“I’ll help you,” Kiyoomi smiles before pulling his dick out slowly, the obscene _squelch_ making Atsumu whimper.

Then he moves Atsumu, making him sit up. Atsumu can feel the come drip down his thighs, the eggs pressing down on his gaping rim.

“Kiyoomi, Kiyoomi,” Atsumu cries, clutching at his alpha.

Kiyoomi shushes him again, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Come here, my beautiful omega.” He carries Atsumu and settles him on his lap, Atsumu’s back to his chest, spreading his thighs and making his tail wrap around Kiyoomi’s forearm.

“What—What—“ Atsumu turns to Kiyoomi before looking down his body; at his stomach that’s slowly flattening with every dollop of come that drips down the ground; at his hard dick wet with his own come, throbbing and twitching, wanting to come once again; at the white liquid decorating his thighs and legs, sticky and slowly drying. Then Kiyoomi hoists his lower body up, allowing Atsumu to see his gaping hole.

Atsumu starts shaking, looking at the egg slowly coming out of his loose hole.

“Alpha, alpha,” Atsumu chants, clawing at Kiyoomi’s arm.

Kiyoomi holds his thighs open, lips brushing against his ears, “Shh, you’re doing good, love. Just push them out, yes?”

Atsumu’s breath hitches and stutters before he nods and starts pushing, one egg falling to the ground in a soft _thunk_.

“Oh, oh, _god,_ ” Atsumu can feel his dick twitch as he continues to push until all four is on the ground, the size of his fists. “Those are—“

Kiyoomi hums, pressing a kiss to Atsumu’s neck. “Our pups.”

“Our pups,” Atsumu parrots, looking at the pure white eggs, wet with his slick and Kiyoomi’s come.

“Yes,” Kiyoomi continues to kiss along his shoulders to the back of his neck, nibbling the flesh on his nape. “They’re going to grow fast.”

“Really?” Atsumu tilts his head, allowing his alpha to nibble on his flesh.

Kiyoomi starts biting around the area where his mark would be, a hand gripping Atsumu’s dick. “Yes, really.”

Atsumu moans, squirming on Kiyoomi’s lap. “Alpha,” he groans. “Alpha, bite me.”

“Here?” Kiyoomi licks the back of his neck, tongue a little rough.

Atsumu nods as he twitches, cock leaking pre-come on Kiyoomi’s hand that’s pumping him faster. “Yes, there. Please, please.”

“Hmm,” Kiyoomi strokes Atsumu’s cock faster until Atsumu is crying once again, body twitching and legs trembling as he comes hard, coating Kiyoomi’s hand with his come.

Kiyoomi bites his neck before Atsumu can say anything else, breath hitching at the feeling of Kiyoomi’s sharp teeth breaking his skin, the smell of blood flooding his senses.

And then the bond is settled and Atsumu feels a new connection settle within him. Different from familial, different from _familiars_ like _Sho_ , different from _anyone_ and _anything_ that Atsumu has heard before.

When Kiyoomi pulls back from his neck, lapping and licking at the deep wound on Atsumu’s skin, Atsumu smiles, turning and pressing a kiss to his alpha’s lips.

He thinks, _ah, so this is how it feels to have a mate._

Atsumu is glad he’s gotten lost that day.

It’s brought him Kiyoomi and with Kiyoomi comes _Sho_ and his little pups that will grow as, hopefully, strong creatures.

Smiling, Atsumu whispers, looking at Kiyoomi’s now completely black eyes, “Thank you, Alpha.”

Kiyoomi smiles back, “And thank you to you, my beautiful omega.”

Atsumu takes a deep breath;

He wouldn’t want his life any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> idk comment h word stuffs lol


End file.
